I'll Have You in the End
by maraudergirl15
Summary: When Stefan leaves town for a week. What will Elena do all on her own and with Damon in town. Will Elena give in? What about the missing diary? Takes place in the vampire Diaries The Stuggle. Same story Different ending
1. Chapter 1 When Stefan is gone

I'll Have You in the End

Elena woke up in the middle of the night she knew that something was going to happen she was sleeping in the living room with her friends Bonnie and Meredith. She was worried because Stefan was out of town and Damon was somewhere out there and also her diary was still missing and Bonnie and Meredith was trying to help her get it back from Caroline who had her diary somewhere. When she got up and went in the kitchen waiting to calm herself of all the nerves sometimes Elena wished she could be normal but apparently not. Damon made her worry each time they meet she is always so close to getting his grasp forgetting Stefan and falling into his web of darkness. His dark black straight hair. His black as midnight eyes that drawled you into him like a pool. How she wished he would leave her alone let her be with Stefan but the day she went into the graveyard she agreed to play his game she accepted the consequences and right now she is on the wire but she could not tell Stefan if she does he will kill Stefan and Damon would get her faster his 'Queen of the Shadows' or 'Princess of Darkness' she will not give in for Stefan sake and her own. As she sat down at the table she was getting a candle out and was looking for a lighter to light the candle when she heard in the dark that voice she had heard so many times "Allow me my queen."

Elena turned around "Damon what are you doing here how did you get in!"

The candle came on with the lighter and Damon smiled his crooked smile and his dark black eyes shine in the candle light he said "You invited me in my lovely Elena my queen of the shadows and how lovely do you look tonight if only that nightgown was black."

Elena was wearing a white frilly lacy nightgown with a sweater neck because it was still cold. She wore it because it was comfortable Damon thought it was an offering. Damon wore the same thing as always black: soft black boots, black jeans, black sweater, and leather jacket. Damon looked in Elena's eyes and held them and said "My beautiful queen of the shadows you beauty is all I see we are the same you are too good for my brother and one day we Shaw be together and Stefan..."

"I think you should leave Damon." She did not want to hear it anymore his voice did strange things to her made her feel oddly weak started to melt away and made her forget about Stefan. "You shouldn't be her please leave Damon...Please..." she reached for the candle meaning to end the conversation. But before she could Damon caught her hand took the candle and put it down and kissed her hand. Elena said "Don't..."

"Come with me Elena." Damon said looking into her eyes

"Damon please don't..." Elena whispered again the world swimming around her. Elena thought back when this happened at Bonnie house and she did not want it to get this far again.

"It's all right. You'll see once you give in." He pulled the nightgown sweater neck down his other hand supporting all of her weight his head bent kissing and sucking her neck near the puncture of fang marks where Stefan took some of her blood.

'NO." Suddenly Elena thought back to Stefan his love his eyes his everything how they fell in love and said "I told you to leave my house Damon and I mean it. You cannot trick me like the last time."

Damon said "No Elena I am not you had your chances. Oh Elena when you were at Caroline's house have you got what you lost back."

Elena said "Caroline took my diary and too answer your question. And I'm still trying to get it back not that it is none of your business."

Damon said "Is that the reason why you were running for your life when I saw you after like someone was trying to kill you."

Elena said "Why does it matter to you I just want my diary back there is information that is private and it does not concern you."

Damon said "undoubtedly to protect my worthless brother somehow."

Elena said "STEFAN ISN'T INVOLBED IN THIS AT ALL NOW LEAVE!" Elena took a step towards Damon pushing him to the door that was still open but of course had no effect.

Damon started to circle her and said "Strange he always seems to be involved when there is trouble but if you where mine I would never get you in trouble if only he was out of the picture."

Elena said sounding dangerous "If you hurt Stefan again I'll make you sorry, I'll find a way to make you really sorry I mean it."

Damon backed her against the wall and wrapped his arms around her once more, Elena didn't push him away because that didn't work before and one she couldn't he was stronger than she was and two she didn't want too. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to lover her. There that thought again Damon was using his power to make her forget Stefan slowly she forgot. Damon leaned his head down and gave her a small kiss, wrapped his hands under her shirt brushing all over Elena savored it Stefan would be pissed at what she was doing enough to go after Damon. Damon said under his breath my queen mine forever and said out loud "I'm going to have you in the end you know, easy...easy."

Damon said as Elena started to hyperventilate as she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Damon pulled one hand that was free pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and said "By hook or by crook, as people say... and by the way I love that phrase, you will be mine by the next snow flies."

There that saying was once again he said that to her in the graveyard and she felt cold inside suddenly she wanted to tell Stefan maybe he could do something she wanted to be with Stefan and said "that is never going to happen I will always love Stefan."

Elena kept on playing what he said in her head did he mean the next snow fall or next winter and she got out of her thoughts as Damon laughed a short laugh and said "Will that may not happen look outside Elena."

Elena looked over outside as snowflakes fell on the ground and her breath halted in her mouth and said "Damon you have to leave please not now."

Damon bent his head down and whispered in her ear "Shush...shush...quiet Elena you'll wake your friends and your Aunt."

Damon kissed her again as she struggled to get away from him this time more deeply and savagely, he was heading towed her neck when she heard "Elena sissy is that you I heard your voice sissy."

Margaret her 4 year old sister with her blonde more lighter and shorter and blue eyes just like her came down with her stuffed bear and pink nightgown came down and had wide eyes at what she saw. Elena said "Margaret what are you doing up let me take you back to bed."

Elena struggled to get away from Damon when he smiled at the little girl kissing Elena's neck and said "Elena who is this lovely little girl?"

Elena said "Let me go so I can put my sister to bed she does not need to see this."

Damon let go and went to the little girl and took her in his arms and said "Why hello little girl aren't you cute my names Damon."

Her sister giggled so innocent didn't know what was going on at all. Elena said "Damon let her go she did not do anything this is between you and me."

Damon said "No I think she would make a cute little daughter for us don't you think you and me king and queen of the shadow and a little daughter by our side or just someone to be your friend."

Elena took Margaret form her and took her to her room and said "Margaret you saw nothing your sleeping in your warm bed this is a dream."

Elena tucked her in before she even closed the door she was thrown to the ground Damon once again on her neck and kissed her softly until she felt a sharp pain. Damon said "My beautiful queen of the shadows once you're turned you'll understand that I am better suited for each other then my weak baby brother I can waken things inside you that have been sleeping all your life. You're strong enough to live in the dark, to glory in it why not take that power. The dark suits you better and you will see it soon and when you wake up you will see it soon and when you wake up you will see that Stefan way of life is weak and we can hunt as partners feared and worshiped by the weaker souls you will see soon my Elena."

Elena was feeling weak as more blood was taken from her Damon was almost finished he shoved his wrist in her mouth and then he kissed her and said "Good night my sweet Elena see you in the morning."

Elena closed her eyes the world went black.

* * *

**Here is a new story I love the Vampire Diaries books but not the ending. So I thought of my own Idea how to get Damon and elena together and this is what I came up with. Please review so I can get to the end.**


	2. Chapter 2 When you wake up as a vampire

I'll Have You in the end part 2

Elena woke up and she felt the sun pore into the window and she felt lightheaded and the sun hurt her eyes she tried to remember in her memory only bits and pieces of last night as soon as Damon took his share of her blood he opened his shirt as she tried to struggle to get away from him but he put his arms around her and guided her to his neck and put her lips near it as she struggled to get away but blood got in her mouth and by the time it was swallowed she wanted it and once Elena started she couldn't stop. When she got her share of the blood he took her away and said "Your mine forever and don't forget it my queen of the shadows."

Elena whimpered as she tried to not listen the room started to spin as she passed out she did not remember anything else after that as thoughts went through her head is she a vampire now or is she still human? Will Damon turn her tonight or is she already there. She does not know as she heard in the doorway "So my lovely Elena you're awake."

Damon came in the room still dressed in black smiling at her Elena looked around confused and said "What did you do to me?"

Damon sat on the bed next to me and said "Why Elena isn't this what you wanted to be beside me forever you seemed so willing when I took your blood and you took mine."

Elena gasped and looked directly in the eyes and said "I said no such thing you made me!"

Damon pushed her down on the bed playing with the strands of hair and she noticed that they were curly not straight anymore Damon kissed her neck and then her lips and said "You where so willing and you knew it was going to happened eventually now don't you just look beautiful this morning."

Elena looked at the mirror that was on the wall and she noticed her hair was half way up in the back and curly which was not straight anymore. She was not in her nightgown anymore she was in a black gown that looked between a renaissance dress or a wedding dress with a gold strapless top with a black diamond rope chain, and black flower prints on the top and a flowing frilly bottom, diamonds in some places with a black rose in her hair she really did look like a vampire queen, she started to feel woozy inside what have I done Elena thought she could have given a bigger fight now how was she going to get out of this. Damon said "You like it I picked it out myself a queen needs to look her best."

Elena said "What did you do to me Damon?"

Damon said "why I turned you and Stefan is never going to see you again."

Damon got out a necklace for her a silver locket that had a blue stone on top called lapis lazuli silver vines holding the stone on the locket. Elena backed away all the way to the bed post Damon smiled and pushed up against Elena and clamped the silver chain on the neck the Wight of it felt light but it looked so heavy. Damon said "I thought a necklace would suit you better and it would be harder to get off you. Know I'll be right back got to get you something to feed on to complete the transition. Be free to explore."

Damon kissed me on the neck and left. Elena was still shock she had to find a way out of here. When she got out of the room she looked around she immediately went to the window and looked out and saw that they were in an abandoned street corner by a road but looked abandoned. No luck it looked like a pretty big house a mansion to me. Elena looked around down stairs in the living room and kitchen.

Elena ran down stairs tried to open the windows but they were locked and went in the kitchen saw that the same was with the door so she sat on the couch for a while and thought OK so I'm trapped and in the middle of nowhere for all she knew she was not even I Fells church but she had to try she was not staying with Damon she had to find Stefan.

Elena was almost to the front door when she heard "Elena where do you think you are going my lovely queen of the night?"

Elena gasped and turned around and saw Damon there with some girl struggling to get away and Elena said "Damon I need to go home get out of my way."

Damon ticked and said "I can't let you do that now why don't you sit down and we can have dinner this woman was willing to get you some of her blood."

Damon dragged me over and said "Smell the blood don't you want it come on you know you want to."

Elena couldn't hold it in and the vain of blood and pulled down to the neck and bit and Damon joined in when she was done Elena felt back and felt the transition complete and Damon kissed my neck and said "I knew I chosen right my queen of the shadows."

Elena gasped and my eyes started to water and Elena said "You made me do this somehow why couldn't you just live me alone."

Damon said "oh Elena you did it all by yourself and let me say you look sexy when you turn into a animal and take what you want you just need to let go did you like when you take blood the adrenaline rush."

Elena nodded and Damon took her into his arms and kissed her. Damon said "A eternity you by my side and maybe later have a daughter we can always adopt I can go for the family life anything for you. Don't you think know Stefan should be coming by looking for you we should break the news."

Elena thought of Stefan but couldn't think straight right now. Just then they heard a knock at the door Damon said "that should be him."

They heard Stefan at the door yelling "DAMON I KNOW YOU GOT HER LET HER GO! YOU'LL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T I'LL RIP YOU IN HALF!"

* * *

**Well here it is part 2 of I'll Have You in the End. Sorry it took so long I had alot to think about what direction I would go in pleas review so I can have feedback of what to do next. Hope you enjoy :) please review;)**


	3. Chapter 3 When stefan finds out,leaving

I'll Have You in the End Part 3

Elena started to wiggle in Damon's arms to get out and run to Stefan. Then gave a silent scream that muffled by Damon's hand. Damon said "Don't make a sound what a surprise it will be this is fun."

Elena felt sick almost giving in to Damon what was wrong with her. Damon brought Elena in the living room and sat her down on the couch Damon was licking up the blood that got all over Elena until it was all gone. Elena felt sick and felt so right at the same time then Stefan had enough of waiting then knocked down the door.

His fangs where bared at Damon and his hands almost looked like claws Elena had never seen this in her life Stefan was scary looking. But when he saw Elena his fangs retraced but when he saw Elena had blood on her mouth that Damon missed he ran vampire speed up to Damon and he threw into a wall and put his hands around Damon's throat and said "What did you do to her?"

Damon being stronger then Stefan switched and Damon threw him against the wall causing Elena to scream Damon said "Why Stefan I turned Elena so she could live forever and she was willing to."

Elena said to Stefan "Stefan don't believe him he took me against my will."

Damon let Stefan go and grabbed her pulled her in his arms, kissed her on the lips licking up the blood when Damon was done Damon smiled at Stefan and Elena tried to struggle to get to Stefan Damon said "See Stefan she wants to be with me. So leave! Before you leave in pieces!"

Elena shook her head trying to tell Stefan it was not true. Damon kept on smirking at Stefan rubbing it in. That was it for Stefan he ran at Damon and they flew across the room knocking everything over in the path. Damon had Stefan pined to the floor and said "Bad move Stefan. You had your chance to leave you knew I would have her in the end. Elena choose her path when I came to her she was mine right on the spot. So either you leave or you leave dead with a stake through your heart. She is mine now! So admit you lost."

Stefan hissed and said "No I will not Elena does not love you. She never will she could never love a killer monster."

That did it for Damon he bit into Stefan's neck tearing it open trying to do the same elsewhere but Elena gave out another scream and said "Damon stop! If you love me you will let him go for me."

Damon got up with a bloody mouth fangs still out looked at Elena ran to her kissed her and the blood got on her mouth he smiled at her "Of course my princess anything for you but know that he does not exists anymore."

Elena nodded and got up to look at Stefan and wiped up the blood as his neck healed. Stefan was about to reach her but Stefan looked at Damon and then Elena shaking her head whispered "Don't Stefan. I want you to live."

Elena stood back as Stefan got up. Stefan left for the door and said "I will always love you Elena just remember that I know you didn't choose him. Just remember if you ever are free I'm here for you."

Elena looked at him and said "I love you too."

When he got to the door he ran out into the woods. Damon ran to Elena and pushed her down on the couch and said in a growl "Mine forever."

Elena tried to get up tried to get to the door but was stuck he was to strong. Damon rubbed his head against Elena's neck a sign of affection. "You not ever going to see him again your mine for life," Damon said.

Elena thought of all options to get out and how to escape but found none as long as Damon was around her and until she learned to stay with Damon, he wouldn't not leave her alone.

All Elena could do was nod she had to admit deep somewhere in her mind she had feeling for him. Damon sat Elena in his lap and said "Where going to all be happy together forever and no one is taking you away from me Elena you just need to accept it you'll learn to live with being a vampire."

With that Damon went up stairs leaving Elena in her thoughts. But what surprised Elena was that Damon came down with their bags. Elena gave out a breath "What are you doing Damon?"

Damon turned around "Just packing all out belongings my queen so that no one bothers us."

Elena shook her head "I am not going this is all your fault not mine I was happy with my life."

Damon turned around and in a minute had me on the ground held down kissing my neck and growing "Oh yes you are you are mine and we are leaving soon you will see and like what I give you I gave you a better life now when I say we leave you come."

Elena shook her head Damon smiled a fanged smile and pushed her against the wall and she ended up down on the carpet "A trait that I like is that you are stubborn and Won't back down but right now I don't like it so where leaving and your coming with me and you will like being a vampire just take time."

Elena struggled to get free out of Damon grasp. Why this is happened to her she had started out normal in a loving family her Aunt and her baby sister. Friends that would stand by her to the end Bonnie and Meredith and a loving boyfriend Stefan but never did she thought that she would have to deal with Stefan's jealous brother Damon. Who she had net in the gym before the Halloween party and had fallen almost into his web of darkness then at Bonnie house when he had busted in and she almost have in then the biggest deal of them all is the cemetery he had probably wanted to turn her then but she had fought back there and then.

Now look at what she had gotten herself into she was know a vampire and was going god only now where. Damon came back down getting Elena out of her thoughts. Damon gave her a fang smile and held his hand out to her and said "Ready to start a new life Queen of the Night."

Elena shook her head and looked at the door Damon bent down and kissed her hand. And wrapped his arms around her and Damon said "To a new life of eternity together and maybe later a family king and Queen of the night."

* * *

**Thank your for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy Part 3 I will have one more chapter and then that will be then end so keep on having reviews so that I can post the final Chapter in I'll Have You in the End. **

**Maraudergirl15**


	4. Chapter 4 20 years later diary entry

Epilogue

20 years later

November 1 2020

Dear Diary,

It had been years since the day that Elena had been taken away from Fells Church and Damon had turned her into a vampire and made her his princess of darkness. Elena had been all over the world almost right now she was in Italy, Florence. Elena sighed why she had to let him do this. Damon came in and smiled at her kissing her neck and said "I want to show you where it all began give you are full back story of how Stefan and I became vampire and how we where as human."

She just nodded but pulled him into a kiss. In the years they have been together she had got used to being a vampire and yes she did feed on humans.

Damon led up to his promise she was treated like a queen Damon never looked at any other woman only to feed on other woman. Or thought about leaving her. He worshiped the ground she walked on.

If anyone thought or tried to hit on her or even looked at her the wrong way they were dead. If someone hurt her. Or tried to kill or like vampire hunters they were dead too. That was how much Damon loved her.

Elena has fallen in love with him after all the years they had been together Damon has made her fall in love wasn't that hard she had feeling for him all right. Elena at first tried to escape or even try to kill herself by taking off her necklace that protected her from the sun but in the end she broke down and decided to stay with Damon and love him.

Sometimes when Elena was alone she thought back to when she was with Stefan how they were in love how she finally got over her parents death all the time they spent together. Of her life back in Fells Church of her friends Bonnie and Meredith even Matt if she wanted to think about that. Elena thought about her sister how she spent so much time with her. She missed her old life and how she would be 18 forever never ageing how she would never have kids. Yes Damon promised her that sometime in the near future she would have a kid Damon was waiting for the right one Damon told her "Elena I would do anything for you If you want A kid we will adopt."

Elena was sitting on the balcony of her home Damon had "Bought" for them if you could call it bought. She had on a black dress with a leather Jacket and her sapphire earrings. Elena had a nice view of Florence. Elena was brought out of her thoughts by Damon kissing her neck caressing her sides his noise brushing all over her neck. Elena shivered at that which caused Damon to smile "What are you thinking about my Queen?"

Elena didn't want to tell Damon didn't like her thinking about her old life. He knew that she thought a lot about her old life but he knew that Elena loved him now and that is how it was going to stay but he still worried about her. Elena sighed "I was thinking about my life in Mystic falls you know my friends and my sister."

Elena didn't mention she thought about Stefan. Damon sighed sat on the balcony and brought Elena in his lap. "Elena you know that I don't like you thinking about that. You need to forget this is your life now. Don't I treat you well? Don't I give you the world? I would do anything for you my princess."

Elena sighed Damon pulled out a glass off blood that he pored from a human that he had just killed but saved for her. Most of the times they hunted together and they loved sharing for sure. That was what most mates did. Elena shook her head but Damon ticked and put her chin in his hand pulled it back she opened her mouth and the blood dripped in. He smiled at her biting her neck when she was done she did the same to him sharing the blood creating a bond.

Damon smiled and said "My princess of darkness. Forget about your old life. This is your life now."

Elena sighed "I know Damon I just want to go back and visit just once it has been 20 years."

Damon looked up licked the blood off her and pulled her up pulling her inside and thought about it "Just once but no more you have to promise me after this no more. We will never go back."

Elena smiled and hugged him "Thank you Damon I love you."

Damon smiled "I love you too. But promise me if Stefan is there you will not look at him you will not even speak to him."

Elena said "I won't thank you Damon."

With that Elena went to the bed Damon behind her and sighed at they turned off the light tomorrow they would leave for Fells Church Elena knew it would be hard especially if Stefan was there and what about her friends but she would think about it when she crossed that road.

Damon nuzzled her neck and kissed it bringing her close he never wanted to be apart from her and was close her at all times. Elena thought about how this all happened all the events and smiled at much as she hated to aments it she was happy that Damon had come to town to make her his and was happy that he was showing her the world and that she was with him for eternity. And couldn't wait to see how her town of Fells Church was as she went to sleep she smiled and snuggled into her love Damon. She kissed him and he kissed Back.

Well that has been my life so far diary as I write this in my new diary I wish you goodnight.

Elena Gilbert-Salvatore

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and I hoped you have enjoyed the last chapter of my story I'll Have You in the End:) please tell me how you like the ending I hope you liked it as much as I have. I have enjoyed writting how I think this should have all gone. thank you my followers for following me. Please review**

**Maraudergirl15**


End file.
